Petit Prince
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Un meurtre... Les flammes... Que reste t il à l'orphelin quand toute sa vie part en lambeaux devant lui ? Rien... Sauf peut être la vengeance.


Petit prince

_Une songfic sur une chanson de Damien Saez, «Petit Prince». Cette histoire est dédicacée à ma Cézanne-Choupinette-grande sœur-Tenchi n'a moa, sans qui je n'aurais certainement pas découvert d'aussi belles chansons... Merci mille fois, ma Tenchi éè_

* * *

Pour s'arracher à la vision de la ville ravagée par les flammes depuis trop longtemps, le petit garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel. Même à travers les fumées noires de cendre, les étoiles scintillaient toujours autant, d'une lumière plus douce peut-être, comme pour essayer de le consoler de toutes ses peines. Les étoiles restaient la seule chose inchangée dans le vent de chaos qui soufflait tout autour de lui. Toujours collées à leur fond bleu, observant passivement le monde des humains, monde cruel et sans pitié. Les joyaux de la nuit, plus éclatants que tous les diamants du monde et plus durables que la plus solide des pierres précieuses. Leur simple présence suffisait à rendre la nuit moins oppressante et plus belle.

Une étoile filante apparut, brisant l'immobilité de l'espace quelques secondes. Fermant les yeux, le garçon fit un vœu avec tout son cœur. Un souhait promulgué avec son cœur était plus puissant, mais il ne fallait le dire à personne, auquel cas il se volatiliserait dans la Voie Lactée parmi les astres. C'était son père qui lui avait expliqué cela un soir, où ils étaient dehors à regarder le ciel de la nuit d'été. Alors l'enfant ne dit même pas son vœu à la nuit, sa complice.

_Salut toi l'étoile filante _

_Ici-bas c'est le petit prince _

_Entends-tu les sirènes chantent _

_Le souffle de la fin qui vient _

Les pompiers n'arrivaient pas à contenir les incendies. Il y en avait beaucoup trop, ça donnait l'impression que la ville tout entière était la proie des flammes. Comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, il avait eu un petit camion de pompier en plastique pour jouer. La sirène était identique à celle qui rompait à présent le silence de la nuit. Mais ces camions rouges-là étaient bien réels et il y avait vraiment le feu. Une des plus belles villes partait en fumée sous ses yeux. A des kilomètres à la ronde, l'horizon était rouge.  
Sa tête bourdonnait, remplie d'images bien trop dures pour un garçon de sept ans. Il avait vu ses premiers morts, ses premiers combats. Ces images resteraient probablement gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Et ce sang, tout ce sang qui maculait ses vêtements et ses mains et qu'il n'avait pas osé laver... Sur son visage, en revanche, aucune trace des gouttelettes écarlates qui avaient un peu plus tôt tachetés son visage. Les larmes avaient tout effacé.  
Les personnes armées qui passaient ne faisaient pas attention à ce petit garçon blond qui ne bougeait pas, debout sur la colline qui surplombait la ville. Ces personnes couraient pour aller protéger les leurs ou participer aux pillages et avaient d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un gamin. La vision chaotique qui s'offrait aux yeux de celui-ci, conscient de la présence des autres, se rapprochait beaucoup de ce qu'on lui avait pris dans un livre: l'Apocalypse. Seulement, ce coup-ci, les Justes n'étaient pas sauvés par Dieu. Les Justes avaient été sauvagement abattus de sang froid par des hommes dont le Diable lui-même ne voudrait pas. Etlui... lui qui n'était ni un saint ni un Juste ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore en vie alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. Il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à sa sœur, emmenée encore endormie par des amis.

_Combien de nuits que je te suis? _

_Et les ailes n'ont pas poussé _

_Puisque cette nuit c'est écrit _

_Je m'en vais. _

Alors qu'il n'avait plus de famille ni d'endroit où aller, une vieille femme l'avait recueilli chez elle. Elle restait fidèle à sa famille, même après ce coup d'état qui plongeait le pays dans le désordre et la folie. Il avait pu dormir, manger à sa faim, se laver et échapper à la chasse à l'homme organisée pour le retrouver. Pourtant il passa la journée à la fenêtre, regardant cet incendie qui n'en finissait pas. Cette ville, c'était la sienne, celle où il était né, celle où il avait toujours vécu. Il aurait voulu finir avec elle.  
Le plus douloureux à voir était certainement le palais. Ce glorieux monument, jadis le théâtre de fêtes somptueuses, n'était plus qu'un bâtiment à moitié calciné et encore fumant. Une partie s'était même effondrée. L'héritage des générations passées avait été la scène des plus féroces combats car le palais symbolisait la monarchie et s'il tombait, c'était le royaume qui s'effondrait avec. Et ce fut le cas.  
Dans une des très nombreuses pièces, deux personnes avaient été assassinées. Ses parents. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'exécution ni à la conversation qui avait pu la précéder mais il les avait tenus après dans ses bras et leur avait fermé les yeux. Ce qu'il était advenu des corps, il n'en savait rien. On ne se préoccupe pas des tombés, à moins d'être directement concerné. Lui avait dû fuir, comme les autres, parce qu'en restant dans les lieux même où s'étaient installés les assassins, il signait son arrêt de mort. On lui avait appris ce qu'étaient l'honneur et le respect envers les autres, ainsi qu'à pardonner son prochain. A se battre mais selon les règles chevaleresques. A apprécier la paix dans laquelle il avait grandi, loin des combats et des trahisons.  
Pourtant ses yeux brillaient du feu de la colère et de la haine et il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance en regardant sa maison brûler. Ce soir, c'était décidé, il partirait.

_Adieu mon amour perdu _

_Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin _

Bien sûr, il se savait trop jeune pour tenter quoi que ce soit. S'il essayait de se venger dès maintenant, il se ferait tuer sur-le-champ sans avoir eu le temps de la mener à bien. Non, il lui faudrait prendre son temps. Préparer son retour. Il devait apprendre à se battre pour se venger des assassins de ses parents. Ils faisaient partie de l'armée alors lui aussi, décida-t-il, il deviendrait militaire. Il les attaquerait au sein même de leur groupe et rétablirait le nom de sa famille. Sa sœur était toujours en vie, après tout. Elle n'aurait pas à payer le prix d'une vengeance dont elle ignorait tout et elle pourrait porter avec honneur son véritable nom.  
Ironiquement les responsables de cette tuerie furent les premiers à vouloir s'occuper des nouveaux orphelins. Ils voulaient en faire de bons petits soldats, sans attache, aveuglés par leurs idéaux, qui, à leur image, feraient la guerre. Peut-être même certains de ces soldats étaient-ils eux aussi orphelins de guerre. Il se glissa dans un groupe d'orphelins, se mêlant sans problème aux dizaines de gamins perdus. Il inventa pour l'occasion un nom qui sonnait allemand. Ainsi il ne renierait pas vraiment ses origines. La supercherie marcha parfaitement et il partit, avec d'autres "pupilles", pour un long voyage en direction d'une Académie militaire sur le continent africain. Sa vengeance allait pouvoir se mettre en marche.

_Oh non ne pleure pas mon ange _

_Non ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve _

_Mais tu sais qu'en ces jours étranges _

_Le monde crève _

Il avait dix ans à présent. Trois longues années avaient passé depuis la tragédie. Elles furent certainement les plus pénibles de sa vie. Il avait dû apprendre à passer de l'environnement rassurant d'une famille au contact rude et drastique de l'armée. Son corps lui faisait mal partout. On leur avait appris à supporter la douleur et à chercher à se surpasser. Les exercices physiques avaient évidemment une place essentielle dans l'entraînement, puisqu'à leur âge, ils avaient encore la possibilité de devenir plus forts. On leur apprenait l'usage des armes, la stratégie, l'esprit d'équipe et le respect.  
Sa famille lui manquait énormément. Parfois, la nuit, quand il se réveillait en sueur dans son lit trop dur après des cauchemars sanglants, il croyait entendre des pleurs d'enfant du fin fond du grand dortoir. Des pleurs qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre une dizaine de fois. La chambre de sa sœur se trouvait jadis non loin de la sienne et quand elle faisait un mauvais rêve, elle se réveillait en pleurant. Ce son ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il était rassurant, familier... et pourtant il renvoyait à une partie de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé effacer. Ces années de bonheur et d'innocence étaient révolues maintenant. Il avait déjà les mains rouges de sang. Un jour, il avait tué un officier qui tentait d'abuser d'un enfant guère plus âge que lui. Il n'avait que neuf ans à cette époque-là.  
Mais il lui arrivait aussi, malgré son lourd et douloureux passé, d'avoir des instants de bonheur. Il s'était fait quelques amis. Une petite fille l'avait découvert, la semaine précédente, en train de fixer une famille tout en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang. Il avait commis l'erreur de laisser remonter tout ce qui l'avait traversé pendant que son royaume était à feu et à sang. Cette petite fille lui avait cassé les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de tout lui raconter. Après qu'il ait cédé, elle l'avait longuement regardé en silence, puis avait tranquillement déclaré qu'elle serait son amie, qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dise tout et qu'elle resterait toujours à ses côtés. Point. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et, têtue, l'avait suivi toute la journée comme son ombre. Cette fille au nom si étrange, à consonance italienne, avait décidé de l'aider et d'être son amie pour la vie. Rien ne l'en démordrait, il le sentait. D'une certaine façon, il avait besoin d'avoir une alliée à ses côtés et quelqu'un à protéger. Alors ce fut elle.

_Adieu mon amour perdu _

_Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin _

Lentement sa vengeance s'était mise en place, chaque maillon se rejoignant et chaque rouage se mettant en marche. Il avait fini par tuer lui-même l'assassin de ses parents mais cet acte ne lui avait au final apporté aucune satisfaction. Même, cela l'avait dégoûté de tuer une telle ordure. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été obligé de tuer cet homme sans quoi, il aurait été lui-même tué. D'ailleurs ça avait été le dernier pas qu'il avait dû effectuer. Alors débarrassé des fantômes de son passé, il avait cru pouvoir s'affranchir de ses crimes. Grave erreur.  
A présent, il regardait le monde d'un œil nouveau. Son autre lui, Zechs Merquise, n'avait plus de raison d'être. Cette guerre si longue, fruit d'une tension entre la planète et les colonies artificielles, avait enfin été arrêtée. Il aurait pu retrouver son nom, sa place, son origine, mais n'en avait rien fait. Ces choses-là ne lui appartenaient plus. Il préférait rester avec Lucrézia, la seule au courant de sa survie au conflit. Elle avait appris à si bien le connaître, depuis l'enfance, qu'elle lui était indispensable. Il voyait sa sœur s'éloigner de lui, se tourner vers un de ces pilotes de Gundam qu'il avait combattus, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une petite pointe de douleur au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa petite sœur, après tout. Mais il respectait son choix.  
Poussant un soupir résigné en s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'immensité de l'espace, il retourna à son siège de pilote. La navette ne tarderait pas à arriver en vue de la planète Mars, où il espérait bien commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où il pourrait vivre pour lui, sans vengeance, sans avoir à réfléchir à la portée de ses actes. Il allait enfin pouvoir redécouvrir un monde en paix et, qui sait, pourrait peut-être construire une famille. Pourtant Milliardo Peacecraft ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand il trouverait la paix en lui. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à sa compagne profondément endormie sur son siège. Tant pis pour les questions. Il avait le temps et elle serait avec lui. Il y arriverait bien...

**_Un jour. _**

Fin


End file.
